You Only Miss The Sun When It Starts to Snow Rewrite
by ArcticFox319
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story. In this story Anna gets a newspaper article from Kristoff. Elsa and Anna go to find a girl rumored to have powers and her twin sister in Berlin. Other than that I have nothing else to say except that I am open to suggestions and constructive critisisim. No haters please, if you don't like, you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** This story is a rewrite of my other 'You only miss the sun when it starts to snow'. If you want to check it out, go ahead. So this one WILL be better, longer, but it will have the same idea as the last one. So on with the story.**

** Disclaimer: *sigh* I always hated doing these things. I do not own Frozen, Tangled, or any other movie or book or whatever else might be mentioned here. **

** Bold will be author's notes, italics will be thoughts, and bold italics in this chapter will be a newspaper article.**

Elsa's POV

It's been about 6 months since Anna saved my life, 6 months since I thawed the fjord, **(A/N fjord, he he, what a funny word. Anyone else think it was pronounced fghord the first time they read it? No? Oh okay, shutting up now.)** 6 months since I became queen. Now Anna and I are ruling Arendelle and all is well._ CRASH_! Well, almost everything is well. If you count Anna being, well, Anna!

"Elsa! Elsaaaaa! Elsa!" Anna screeched running, _CRASH, _um crashing toward me."Sorry, sorry, I'll take care of it!" I hear her call back to what I assume is her path of destruction.

"What's going on Anna?" I ask pretending to be annoyed with her when she gets to me, but failing when I see how she looks.

Her hair is everywhere, but her braids, her dress is stained from running around in the mud I assume.

"I have some news!"

"I can tell. Anna you do realize that even though we are queen, and princess, we don't have all the money in the world to have you crash into five suits of armor every day!"

"Yeah well maybe we shouldn't own more than five!" she retorts.

"Anna we only own four," I say."Moving away from suits of armor and crashing. What was the news you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, well Kristoff was out delivering ice, cause ya know, it's our main trade and his new title. So anyways he got this newspaper in Berlin!" she says thrusting it into my hands.

_**Duke of Weaselton takes control over Berlin**_

_**The duke has recently captured the five princesses and unmarried queen of Berlin. Rumor has it that this is because of his hate of all things magic. Princess Kaltrianna **_**(A/N Kalt is German for cold)**_** is rumored to have snow powers similar to the 'Ice Queen' of Arendelle. The town has now started protests to release the queen and four of the five princesses, claiming to hate Princess Kaltrianna, blaming her for the king and queens gruesome death shortly after the princess and her twin, Princess Autumn's, birth.**_

I finally tore my eyes away from the paper after rereading the article several times.

'_Someone else has powers like me!' _I think excitedly._ 'Wait someone else has powers like me? Could it just be a rumor? It can't be just a rumor can it? What other reason could the Duke of Weasel-town have to take over a kingdom? Unless it's a trap! Wait my nickname is 'Ice Queen'? _

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna asks me carefully. I realize how stupid I must have looked when I read that article, with my eyes darting across the page almost hungrily.

"Yeah, I mean, yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good! I suggest you go pack for a one and a half week trip picking up our cousin and her boyfriend on the way to go rescue them." She says running off before I process what she says.

"Annaaa!" I scream chasing after her.

The Next Day

I wake up to Anna sitting on me.

"Finally! You slept forever it's almost time to leave!"

"Wait, what? Leave?" I remember what happened yesterday and I groan.

Soon we are both packed and ready to leave. When we get on the boat Anna goes over to her room and I go to mine. I hear her talking to a crew member and think, _'it's going to be a long week.' _ I suddenly find myself wishing Kristoff was here to keep her occupied. Unfortunately he couldn't make it because of deliveries. I settle down and start looking for a book a book to read when I hear a knock. I look up to see Anna with a deck of cards.

"You wanna play?" she asks.

"Sure."

One Week Later

"Hello, um Mister Captain Sir?" I hear Anna call.

"Yes, Princess Anna?"

"I was wondering if you might have a training room."

_ 'A training room, why would she want to know where a training room is?' _

"Why yes we do Princess! Would you like directions to get down there?" he answers her confused.

_'Well at least I'm not the only one confused by this,'_ I think.

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay, so first you go down this hallway, then you take a left, go down past the broiler room, take one more right, and it should be right down that hallway."  
>"Thank you," Anna says before rushing off as I follow in pursuit.<p>

The training room was right where the captain said it would be. I push the door open to see Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene all in the room. Rapunzel and Eugene were in the middle of sparring with their swords, while Anna was pulling out a wooden bow and a quiver full of well crafted arrows.

"Elsa! I can explain!"

"Yeah you better," I say incredibly annoyed, and this time it's for real."First I want to know how you have a bow, and…"

"Elsa," she interrupts. "Let me explain before you freak out. After a while of watching me be shut down by you our parents helped me find a hobby. It turns out Kai is very experienced with a bow. Anyways he taught me how to shoot with it so I could be prepared for an attack or just to practice when I'm bored."

"Okay so I get it now, but why are you two down here?" I ask gesturing towards Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Training," they answer together.

"Eugene has always been trained with a sword and he's been training me to defend myself," Rapunzel says.

"Hey Elsa, Kai said I'm actually almost as good as our other cousin Merida Dun Brooch." **(That is how you spell her last name right?)**

"Okay so I get it now, but why didn't you tell me about this?"

"We just found out when Anna asked," Eugene says.

"Well it's getting late, why don't we hold this training off until tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me," Anna says and then we go to our barracks* to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

** Hope you liked it. They're in Berlin next chapter. **

**Don't forget to hit that little button on your way out… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

** This was originally supposed to be one long chapter of breaking out, screaming, fainting, and a little bit of background info, but I decided to break it into a few shorter ones.**

Kaltrianna's (Kalt's) POV

"Kalt," I hear Autumn call softly.

Instead of answering her I just stay silent and turn away letting a tear fall down my cheek, turning to ice before it hits the floor. I always try to stay away from her, and now I'm trapped in a freezing prison cell with her. A prison cell I am freezing. It is slowly crumbling and my chains are freezing over. Pretty soon the wall might fall. I'm not doing any of this on purpose, but it's still happening, and it's mostly my ancestry's fault. My DNA is a rare mutation that was never supposed to occur. In fact I was never supposed to occur. My mother knew she was having twins and that at least one of them was a girl. She was always hoping I was a boy. She even had names picked out. Autumn and Kalt, instead of being Kalt, I was Kaltrianna. My DNA was the major thing that was never supposed to happen. My parents were both descendents of a myth. **(A/N I will make one up for a later chapter) **It was prophesized that one day something like me would happen.

"Kalt, you know it's not your fault that we're in here. It won't be to long until someone comes to rescue …" I cut her off.

"This isn't a fairy tale where everything is all right in the end, where the villain is defeated, and everyone is accepted. This is real life and NO ONE is coming to save us!"

"Don't worry we're here to save you," someone whispers from outside the wall. My sister begins to smile triumphantly while I scowl. When I do I hear something crack. Then my chains snap and the wall falls down.

**Author's Note: **

** New chapter in a different POV soon.**


End file.
